The Pokemon Clan 1: The Crystal Peak Curse
by Jellohamster
Summary: This book is about an adventure my friends and I have! Check back every now and then because I am constantly adding chapters :D 3 of my friends in this book are making a book themselves, so I wanted to also! I'm still working on in, but I hope you enjoy it!
1. The Clan and the Curse

**1: The Clan and Silver's Curse**

I am Jonathan. I am a Jolteon, 13 years of age, and I belong to a pokemon clan. Let me introduce you to the clan members:

Faithe - The strong, protective leader of the clan. She is a 20 year old Mawile who would risk her life for our clan.

Silver - An 11 year old Leafeon. She was apparently cursed before she joined the clan. The curse turns her into an Umbreon at night.

Nikki - Nikki is a 12 year old Umbreon, and Silver's sister. She isn't cursed, so she is naturally an Umbreon.

Gawne - A very strong Flygon. He is very helpful and nice. He found the clan food in times of hunger, water in times of thirst, and invented the "Tree Stump Toilet" when we needed to, um, you know.

Carr - A huge and powerful Torterra. He is so big that Faithe and Gawne fit their tent and everyone's supplies on his back.

**Silver's Curse**

As I mentioned before, Silver the Leafeon has a curse that turns her into an Umbreon in a flash of light every night at 6:00, and turns her back into a Leafeon at 6:00 in the morning. When our clan found Silver and Nikki, Silver had already been cursed. Silver never talks about the curse, and whenever someone asks about it, she says she knows nothing about the curse. But it turns out she did know about it… and this curse made us go on a journey. A journey that starts right here.


	2. The Curse

**2: Silver's Curse...**

"Okay everyone, we need to think of gifts for Silver!" I awoke from my slumber by someone yelling this. I sat up and looked out of the opening of the tent that I share with Nikki and Silver. Faithe, Carr, and Gawne were sitting by the campfire, their faces illuminated by the bright flames. "I found a Berry-Bar", said Gawne, "It's a limited edition Ganlon Bar!" "Ooh! That will be a great gift for Silver!" said Faithe. "Well, I kinda already ate it" said Gawne. "Gawne!" yelled both Carr and Faithe. This woke Nikki up. "Hey Nikki" I said. She yawned. "Hey Jonathan, why are you awake?" "I'm listening to the others talk about gifts for Silver. Her birthday is in 11 days, ya know", I explained. She looked really scared all of a sudden. "T-t-ten days?..." she stuttered. "Yeah, you didn't know?", I replied. "Um… I need to talk to Silver in private for a while… can you leave please?..." she asked. "Okay" I said as I walked out of the tent. "Jonathan! What are you doing up?", Faithe asked. I told her that Nikki had to talk to Silver privately. "Oh, Silver's awake?!" exclaimed Faithe as she hid something behind her back. They started talking again. This time, they were not talking about anything interesting, so I laid on the ground. "Jonathan, you don't have to sleep there. You can rest in our tent tonight!" Faithe said. That sounded much better than sleeping on the ground, so I climbed onto Carr's back and walked into the tent. I fell asleep instantly. I woke up to Nikki shaking me. "Wake up Jonathaaaaan!" she yelled. "Huh?! What?!" I said sleepily. "Come outside!" she told me. Ugh, I wish there was a snooze button on her. I needed more rest. I rolled over and tried to go to sleep again. "Augh, Jonathaaan…" she said. She grabbed my leg and dragged me out of the tent and pushed me off Carr's back. I hit the ground hard. "Owww…" I groaned as I lifted my head. Gawne pulled me up to my feet. "Okay, Silver has something to tell you guys" said Nikki. I looked at Silver. She was an Umbreon, so it was before 6:00. "Um… I need to tell you all something" she said in a light voice. "The curse… I will tell you about it". I was confused. She did know about the curse? I stayed quiet and listened to her talk. "Before you guys found me, I was cursed by a pokemon. I forgot it's name, but I remember it saying that it was legendary. The pokemon told me that the curse would kill me once I turned 12." Everyone gasped. "We need to do something!" yelled Nikki. "Wait a second", Faithe said, "I have something that might help you, Silver." Faithe ran into the tent, and a few seconds later she jumped out, holding something in her hands. "This…", she said, "was going to be Silver's birthday present." She held it out for everyone to see. "It's a book about curses and spells. I got it for Silver so that she could learn about her curse." She opened the book and looked through the pages. After we watched her for about a minute, she looked up and said, "Pack your bags, everyone." "Why?" I asked. "We're going to Crystal Peak" she said.


	3. Leaving Base

**3: Leaving Base**

I rushed back to my tent as quick as possible. I tripped over a stone and landed on top of the tent, knocking it down. "Jonathan!", Nikki yelled. "Oops" I said as Silver and Nikki caught up with me. We folded up the tent, and they ran to the other three. "Hey! Aren't you gonna help me carry it?" I yelled after them. They had already hopped up onto Carr's back. I dragged the tent over to Carr, but on the way there, it got caught on a stick and ripped. "Jonathan!" yelled everyone. "Sorry! It was an accident!" I told them as I pulled the ripped tent onto Carr's back. "Okay" Faithe said as she held up a map. "We are facing… Northeast. And we need to go… West. Then… wow… maps are confusing. Gawne, what is that little blue line there?" "That is a river", Gawne replied. "Okay" she said as she folded up the map. "Racecar, turn around slowly" Gawne said. "Ugh, why do you always call me that?" Carr asked in an annoyed voice. "Because you carry us around and your name is Carr… Okay, stop turning, we're facing West" Gawne said. "Well everyone", said Faithe, "Let's go!" I turned around and looked at our base as we slowly moved away from it. I sat down in front of the tree on Carr's back. I looked at Silver, who was talking to Nikki. Was she really going to die? I sat still, watching her smiling and talking to her friend. How could she be this enthusiastic, knowing she might die in 10 days?... I felt very sad all of a sudden. Faithe walked over and sat down next to me. "Hey, Jonathan. You look really sad. Is it because of Silver?" "Yes" I replied. She and I sat there looking at Silver, who was now playing tag with Nikki and Gawne. After a few minutes, I broke the silence. "Faithe? May I look at that book for a moment, please?" She nodded and handed the book to me. "Faithe, come here for a second" Carr called. "Bye Jonathan" she said. She patted me on the head and ran after Carr. Then Gawne came flying out of nowhere and hit Faithe, knocking her off Carr's back. I stood up and ran to the where she fell off. "Are you okay?", I asked. "Ugh… yeah. But can you please help me up?" she responded. As I reached out for her hand, I slipped and fell off Carr's back. I landed on Faithe. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said as I got off of her. "Are you still okay?", I asked. She laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine." I helped her up. She dusted herself off and climbed onto Carr's back. As I climbed on, I saw that he book was missing. I ran to Faithe , who was sitting on Carr's shoulder and rubbing a bruise on her leg from where I landed on her. "Um… Faithe?... I kinda lost the book." She groaned. "Jonathan, you silly Jolteon… you're such a troublemaker." "Maybe it fell off Carr's back while I was helping you up…" I suggested. "No", said a voice from behind me. Faithe and I turned around and saw Silver, who was now a Leafeon. "I accidentally hit it somewhere into the forest. I was battling Gawne and my Razor Leaf attack hit the book." "Well, thanks for being honest, sweetie." Faithe said as she hugged Silver. I watched them hug as I walked back to the tree.


	4. Gup the Guppy

**4: Gup The Guppy**

I sat down in front of the tree and noticed a piece of paper beside me. I picked it up and saw that it was a page from the book about curses and spells. On the page, there was a picture of a purple pokemon with a necklace made of red spheres. I read the caption under the picture. _"Its cry sounds like an incantation. It is said that the cry may rarely be imbued with happiness-giving power"_, I read. I flipped the page over and saw another pokemon. The pokemon was a blonde-colored fox with many tails. This picture also had a caption. _"Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years"_. A thousand years?! These pokemon were really cool. I wished I had the rest of the book. I put down the page and stood up. I felt very hungry all of a sudden. I ran over to Faithe, who was playing Pokapture with Gawne, Nikki, and Silver. Pokapture is a game our clan plays. The game starts with everyone standing far apart from each other. Then someone throws a pokeball at another player. If they catch it, it won't open up and capture them. If it hits them, it will capture them. If they are captured, the person who captured them lets them out of the pokeball. Once they are out of the pokeball, they are eliminated from the game. The last person left wins. I didn't want to distract Faithe from the game, so I waited for her to finish. She ended up coming in second. After Gawne released her from the pokeball, I walked up to her. "Faithe, can I have some food? I'm starving here", I said. "Sure, have a Berry-Bar" she said. She reached her hand into the jaws on the back of her head, and pulled out a Berry-Bar. In case you are wondering, Faithe has a mouth on the back of her head, like all Mawile do. She doesn't use the head to eat, because it doesn't have a place to swallow. It also doesn't have saliva in it (thank goodness) so she can store food and stuff in there. So anyways, I took the Berry-Bar and looked at the wrapper. It was Oran Berry flavored, my favorite type! I was unwrapping it, when something wet hit me in the face and I fell down. I stood up fast and saw what had hit me. It was… a fish! "ME IS GUP THE GUPPY!" it screamed. "Um… hi Gup", I said. "ME SMELL YUMMY THING, SO ME JUMP OUT OF WATER AND TRY TO GET IT" the fish said. Then I realized that we were beside a lake. "Um… Gup… you want this Berry-Bar?" I asked. "ME DOOO!" it yelled. It flopped over to the bar, and ate the entire thing, wrapper and all. I stared at it blankly as it rolled to the side of Carr's back, and bounced back into the lake. The clan just stayed quiet for a second. "Okay", Nikki said, "That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen". There was another moment of awkward silence. Then everyone burst out laughing. I laughed crazily as I tried to make sense of what just happened. Once everyone settled down, Gawne suggested that we play Pokapture. Everyone agreed to that (except Carr, of course). "Yay, now all 5 of us are playing!" Silver said happily. "Okay", Faithe said, "Jonathan should be the first one to throw it since he wasn't playing last time". Gawne rolled the ball to me. I picked it up and thought about who to throw it at. I decided to toss it at Nikki. I aimed at Gawne to make Nikki think I was not going to throw it at her. I went to throw it, but when trying to aim it at Nikki at the last second, it slipped out of my paws and went flying towards Gawne. Even though he knew that I was going to try to capture him, he still didn't catch it! It bounced off his tail and caught him. I ran over to the pokeball and let him out of it. "Good job!", he said, "You caught me on your first throw!" I was not so surprised that I had caught him, as I had been playing this game every day for the past 3 weeks. I smiled as I backed up to where I threw it and aimed for Faithe. I threw the pokeball as fast as I could, but she still caught it. She aimed it at me, so I got ready to catch it. She went to throw it, and she used the same technique I used: throwing it at a person other than the person she was aiming at. She threw it at Silver, who wasn't expecting it. It flew past Silver's head and hit the tree on Carr's back. WHOOSH! Carr got caught! Everyone fell to the ground. Nikki started screaming! "OWOWOW! MY PAW, IT HURTS!", she cried. Faithe jumped up and hurried over to her. She held Nikki's paw in her hand. "OUCH don't touch my paw!", Nikki yelled. Faithe gently put it down. "Okay guys", Faithe said, "Bring the medical supplies over here". Gawne, Silver, and I ran to the supplies, which had fallen to the ground. I put some ice in a small plastic bag and brought it over to Nikki. She took it and put it on her left paw. "Thank you, Jonathan" she said. "You're welcome", I said, smiling. "Hey Joe Nathan, can you release Carr?", Gawne asked (Joe Nathan was his nickname for me). "Sure", I said as I ran over to the pokeball Carr was in. I clicked the button in the middle of the pokeball, which sent out Carr. "It's about time" he said to me once he was out. Then I noticed that he had landed on some of the supplies. "Oh no!", I yelled as I ran over to the smashed pile of supplies. Carr took his foot off the supplies. At first, it looked like nothing had been damaged too badly. Then I saw that the water container had been crushed. All of the water was gone.


	5. Getting Water

**5: Getting Water**

I ran over to Faithe, who was wrapping a bandage around Nikki's paw. "Faithe! Faithe! The water broke!" I yelled. "What? Someone's gonna have a baby?" she responded. "Nonono! Not that water breaking! I meant all our water is gone! Carr stepped on the water container and broke it!". Faithe gasped. She put down Nikki and ran over to the supplies. "It is gone!", she yelled, "We are going to die!". "Wait, can't we use water from this lake?", I asked. "Jonathan, that's saltwater…" she said glumly. SPLOOSH! Something popped out of the lake and landed near Nikki. Nikki screamed and limped away from it. "ME IS GUP THE GUPPY!" it screamed. It was that weird fish thing from earlier! "YOU GIVE ME FOOD SO ME WANT TO HELP" it yelled very loudly. "ME CAN HELP YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, AND THAT BIG, UGLY, TURTLE THING", Gup said. Carr glared at the little fish. "How could you help us?", Gawne asked. "THE LAKE CAN TURN TO NON-SALTWATER, THAT STUFF YOU NON-GUPPIES DRINK" the fish said noisily. "How can we do that?", Faithe asked. "ME WILL ONLY TELL PRICKLY YELLOW THING HOW TO MAKE NON-SALTWATER", Gup said. Gup looked at me. "NO ONE ELSE LISTEN!" he told everyone else. No one covered their ears. "ME IS WHISPERING, CAN YOU STILL HEAR ME?", Gup asked to me loudly. "Um… yeah", I said. "OKAY", the guppy said, "THERE IS LEGENDARY POKEMON NAMED SUICUNE. SHE HAS MAGIC POWER TO PURIFY WATER", Gup explained. "How can we contact her?", I asked. "GIVE ME MORE FOOD FIRST!", Gup ordered. Faithe sighed and took a Berry-Bar out of her back jaw. She tossed it to Gup, who gobbled it down. "OKAY, I WILL GET SUICUNE FOR YOU", Gup said, and he dove down into the water. As we waited for Suicune, we put the supplies back on Carr. After about 5 minutes, I heard a splash. I looked at the lake, and saw a beautiful, blue pokemon on the rock in the middle of the lake. "Hello" she said in a very calm voice. "Hello, can you please purify the water for us?", Faithe asked her nicely. "Well, the water isn't polluted right now", Suicune said. "Actually", Gawne said, "We need it purified beca-" "OKAY!", Suicune interrupted. "I will purify it, but first you must defeat me in battle" she said. Faithe stepped forward. "I accept your challenge", Faithe said. Suicune made a giant leap from the rock in the middle of the lake to the side of the lake. Faithe approached Suicune. They stared into each other's eyes. Suicune didn't know it, but Faithe was already battling, using her ability, Intimidate, to lower Suicune's attack. Suicune suddenly hopped into the air and shot ice out of her mouth. It hit Faithe in the legs. "Go get her, Faithe!", I yelled. "I… I can't!", Faithe said in a worried voice, "My feet are frozen to the ground!" Suicune landed on the ground, and continued using the ice attack until Faithe was frozen from head to toe. Suicune picked up the frozen Faithe, and tossed her into the lake behind her. Gawne gasped loudly and flew into the lake. A few seconds later he came out with Faithe in his arms. He placed her far from the lake. "Joe Nathan, get a fire started for Faithe", Gawne said to me. Gawne flew over to Suicune to fight her. I hopped onto Carr and grabbed a bag of wooden planks and two flint stones. I dragged the bag to where Faithe was, and emptied near her. I rubbed the pieces of flint together, and the wooden planks caught fire immediately. Wacan Berry trees have wood that burns very easily. I went to go get a Full Heal to use on Faithe. I sprayed it on her, and she became unfrozen very quickly. "Th-thanks Jonathan", she said. "No problem", I said happily. She pointed behind me. "L-look!", she said. I turned around and saw that Gawne had defeated Suicune. Faithe and I rushed over to them. "Ugh", Suicune said as she struggled to get up. Gawne reached out his hand and helped her up. "Thank you. You are a very strong Flygon", she said. "So, will you please take the salt out of the water for us now?", Gawne asked politely. "Salt?!", Suicune said chuckling. "This is freshwater! By 'purify' I meant clear the pollution!". She laughed and hopped back into the water. We all just stayed silent for a moment. "So…", Gawne said, "We did all that, and this whole time the water was drinkable?..." I groaned. "That was a huge waste of time…", I said sadly. "Okay everyone", Mawile said, "Let's put out the fire, get some water, and forget this ever happened". Everyone nodded, and did exactly what she said.


	6. The First Night

6: The First Night

We had gotten our water and our wood (Wacan Berry tree wood is reusable), and Carr was carrying us. Then there was a bright flash of white, and Silver transformed into an Umbreon. "Okay guys, it's 6 o'clock", Faithe announced. 6:00 was dinnertime for the clan, so we jumped off of Carr's back, except for Nikki. "It hurts to much to walk", Nikki said. Gawne picked her up and put her on one of the log-seats that Faithe was setting down. I sat down on one of the log-seats. "What's for dinner?", I asked Faithe. "Well… we are just gonna have some berry salad!", she said. I sighed. Berry salad is basically grass from Carr's back mixed with berries. "There's also a secret ingredient", Faithe explained, "Rabuta berries!". I walked up to get my salad, and I saw the Rabuta berries. They looked like green ovals covered with hair. I decided to skip out on the Rabuta berries, and put in extra Oran berries instead. I sat down on the log-seat beside Nikki. "Hey, Jonathan", she said in a quiet voice. "Hi Nikki, need me to get you some salad?", I offered. "No thanks", she said. "You sure? I'll put in extra Pinap berries", I asked once more. She had a surprised look on her face. "How did you know Pinap berries?!", she asked loudly. "I have my ways…", I said in a creepy voice. She laughed. "Okay, I'll take some salad, Jonathan". I went to go get some salad for her, but there were no Pinap berries. I started to walk back to her to tell her there was none, but then I saw that she was eating the Oran Berries out of my salad! I sighed and walked back to her. Her mouth was stained blue. "Welcome back, Jonathan!", she said, "can I have a few Oran berries?". "Sure, you can have a few berries, plus all the ones you already ate", I said. "Oh, um, sorry 'bout that", she said, blushing. "It's okay", I told her as I handed her a few Oran berries. We sat there quietly for a while, eating our food. I started to ask her if she wanted more, but she interrupted with a loud cough. "S-sorry", she said, "and… sure I'll take some more!" I went up to get some more salad for her, but there were no Oran berries left. In fact, there were no berries left except for Rabuta berries! I picked up two Rabuta berries and ran back towards Nikki. "What the heck are those things?", she asked with a disgusted look on her face. "These are Rabuta berries", I responded. "Ew… they look like my ears… except green and covered in hair", she said. I laughed as I handed her one. Nikki took a huge bite out of it. She chewed for a few seconds, and then she suddenly took off running towards the lake, which she threw up in. She stumbled back towards me, with green spit covering her. I scooted away from her a little bit. "Are you okay?", I asked. "Ugh, yeah… just had to barf…" she answered. "We should ask Suicune to purify the water now", I suggested. She laughed so hard that she almost threw up again. "Your really funny, ya know…" she said. Her face was now a combination of blue from Oran berries, green from her barf, and now red because she was blushing. "Heh, thanks! You're really funny too", I said. She smiled, her face still looking like an art palette. Just then, Silver ran over and started talking to Nikki. "What happened to you?", Silver asked, "did Jonathan throw up on you or something?" "Actually, I barfed on myself", said Nikki. "Let's go get you cleaned up", Silver said to Nikki. They walked away, talking to each other. I sat around for a few minutes, looking at the lake and the forest. Then my stomach started to hurt… maybe I'd eaten too much salad. I waited for it to stop hurting, but it just got worse. Then all of a sudden, I had an urge to use the bathroom. Maybe that was why my stomach was hurting. I stood up and started to walk to the Tree Stump Toilet, but then I remembered that the Tree Stump Toilet was back at base. I walked over to Gawne, who was looking around for something in the forest. "Hey Joe Nathan", he said when he saw me. "Hi Gawne, is there a place where I can… you-know-what?", I asked. "Oh sure, I made a new Tree Stump Toilet over there", he said as he pointed to a circle of tall logs in the woods. In case you're wondering, the Tree Stump Toilet is a tree stump that has a deep hole that Gawne digs into it. The stump is surrounded by a ring of tall logs, for privacy. Anyways, I walked towards the toilet, and saw that the ring of logs was the one that we used back at base. I could tell because I had signed my name on it a long time ago, and this log had that signature. I approached it and asked, "Is anyone in here?" There was no response, so I walked to the back of it (where the entrance was) and walked in. Then I saw something I wished I hadn't saw: Faithe had fallen asleep on the toilet. I shut my eyes and ran out of there. Maybe I would come back later. The sky was beginning to get dark, and my stomach was still aching badly. I decided to go to sleep so that I didn't have to deal with the pain. Someone had set up the tents already, and patched up the hole that I ripped in my tent that morning. I lied down, closed my eyes... and dozed off. I woke up in the middle of the night, having to use the bathroom very badly. I stood up and walked to the tent opening, carefully avoiding Silver and Nikki. I hopped out of the tent and walked toward the Tree Stump Toilet, using sparks from my face as a flashlight. I stepped through the opening in the circle of logs, sat down on the Tree Stump Toilet, and finally got all that salad out of my body (definitely the best few minutes of the entire day). I started to walk out, when I heard footsteps around where the clan was sleeping. I peeked round the side of the circle of logs, and saw some movement around where Carr, Gawne, and Faithe were. "It's probably just Faithe or Gawne getting something", I said quietly to myself. I heard a dragging sound. I wanted to know what it was, but I didn't want Faithe or Gawne to know I as awake this late at night. A minute or two later, the sounds stopped, and everything was silent again. I dashed back to my tent, and crawled in. I lied down on my stomach (which wasn't hurting anymore), and went back to sleep.


End file.
